A Troubled Girl
by kittycat1277
Summary: Gohan is turned into a girl. Piccolo is turned into a human girl. They both meet another girl named Yuki But, Yuki is not all percect. She has an abusive mom and a desesed dad. Can Piccolo and Gohan help her. Or will she do somethng she'll regret


A Troubled Girl

Pilot

Warnings: languge

* * *

A field. The field can be plowed with its dark earth turned in great clods, giving up its musty dampness, exposing its loamy richness and sinewy worms to the sun and clear air. The plowed rows make a pattern that draw your eyes to the horizon.A field left fallow, though, is lovelier still, wild with untamed growth, hiding brown rabbits and grey mice in thick bramble hedges; scrub cedar, sunflowers and wild honeysuckle assault your nose with heavy fragrance. You might expect a place of quiet retreat, but you would be wrong. Song birds like the mocking bird and thrush keep up a rowdy hoopla while grackles and jays break any silence with raucous noise.

A field. A field is where a namekian by the name of Piccolo meditates. His green skin gleaming ing the sun. His snow white cape swaying in the light winds. His clothing was dark purple with a blue belt tied around his waist. On his head a white with him was his young pupil Gohan. He was trying his best to meditate.

"I don't think i'm doing it wrong." Gohan spoke

"There's nothing to do." Piccolo replied.

Piccolo suddenly sensed a flow of a dark spirit. The spirit disapeared and reapeared many times before it showed it self. Piccolo and Gohan got into a fighting stance just to see that their so-called attacker is a girl.

The girl had pure black hair that was mess and hanging over her face and her eyes were pure balck as well, she was wearing a dark blue dress. She had a black aura. She was bare foot. She had cuts and scars on her showing flesh.

"Who are you?" Piccolo growled

"My name is Yuki," She glared "and you will regret the day you interfered in my life!"

_' Interfered? What? i've never even met this girl before.' _Piccolo 's black aura swirled around her. Her aura surrounded Piccolo and Gohan and they began to change. Piccolo's chest starrted to get more puffy, while Gohan's stayed the same. Both of them got shorter. The both got skinny. Piccolo grew hair on his head while Gohan's got longer. Piccolo's skin color changed to pale. Gohan and Piccolo had been tranformed into Girls! Yuki smirked and disappeared.

Piccolo felt as if he had changed some how. He ran his fingers threw his newly grown hair. He put is hands on his new chest. He Looked at his pupil and and Gohan had suffered the same faith as he did. Piccolo screamed. (Like a Girl)

"What the hell happened to me!" He frowned "I'm gonna kill her!"

"Moms not gonna like this." Gohan muttered. " Piccolo, we should go to Bulma to see if she can turn us back to normal."

"Whatever." Piccolo mutter, blowing the strains of green hair out of his now pale face. Piccolo and Gohan took to the skies. They flew for hours on end and Gohan got tired.

"Piccolo,Can we land." He thought for a mintue.

_'Well, this is my first chance to go in public without being starred at.'_

_'See! I knew it bothered you!' _Gohan chirpped in. Piccolo had forgotten that he and Gohan shared a bond.

_'Oh shut up!' _Piccolo said landing into an alley with Gohan right behind him. The duo walked in the city, onto the sidewalk as if they were sisters. Gohan stopped, his nose had shot into the air. He sniffed the air.

"Oh, no." Piccolo thought outloud.

"ICE CREAM!" Gohan yelled running into the ice cream shop. He had ran into a young girl.

The Girl had long black hair, pulled into two ponytails. Her eyes pure black. She was wearing a skirt and a purple turtle neck. Her face was soft and gentle.

"Hey now, You seem happy." She giggled. Piccolo hit Gohan on the head. "Baka!" He turned To the girl.

"I'm very sorry about him um, er her. She's kind of. Childish." Piccolo said grinning at the girl

"I want ice cream." Gohan winned.

"News flash, we have no money." Piccolo snapped.

"I'll buy it." the girl suggested. "Ya don't have to do that." Piccolo said. "But i want to." She smiled. Piccolo looked at the girl. There was so much kindness in the girl that it was disturbing. The girl gave two dollars to Gohan then she went to stand by Piccolo.

"So what's your name." The girl asked. _'Crap!' _Piccolo thought. He thought for a mintue then he said:

"Aiko."

"Pretty name. What's her name." she pointed at Gohan.

"Aika."

"Oh. I'm Yuki." Piccolo/Aiko tensed up. _' You've got be kidding me! Is this the girl who cast this spell on me! ugggh!' _Gohan/Aika walked up to yuki and thanked her.

"No problem Aika."

"Who?" Gohan/Aika said. Piccolo/Aiko quickly pulled Gohan/Aika away.

"Listen up, Your name is Aika now, got it."

"Uh, okay."

Yuki's phone when off. Her expression went from calm to scared.

"What's wrong Yuki?" Piccolo/Aiko asked.

"N-n-nothing. I h-have to g-go." She stammered. She ran out of the shop leaving the duo confused.

"Whadiya think she's in a hurry about Gohan?"

"I'm not Gohan, I'm Aika." He/she said smiling. Piccolo/Aiko groaned and slaped his/her hand on his/her head.

* * *

Read and Review.


End file.
